


Thuban

by NemesisGray



Series: Maelstrom [10]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisGray/pseuds/NemesisGray
Summary: the name Thuban is the main star to the Draco constellation so lol it was also the north pole star some 5k (5,000) years agoNaLu offshoot of Maelstrom. You can read chapter 11 for how they met :)





	1. Chapter 1

There was something about the blonde that was familiar to Natsu. She smelled like lightning in a whiskey bottle. But….

A memory tickled his brain.

“Natsu, how long until we reach Fairy Tail?” Lucy asked.

Natsu shrugged. “Not long, Luigi. We’ll be there soon.”

“It’s Lucy.” Lucy sighed. She’d only told Natsu her name seventy times now. And he still got it wrong. His memory was like a sieve. 

“Lushy!” Happy, the flying cat, landed on her head. “Carry me! I’m tired!”

Lucy sighed in resignation. Happy was getting fish guts in her hair. 

She was joining Fairy Tail. She needed to keep reminding herself of that.

She was joining Fairy Tail. She only needed to put up with Natsu and Happy until she joined Fairy Tail.

Soon.

Hopefully.

She felt something wet land on her left breast. 

“GET OFF MY HEAD YOU STUPID CAT!” Lucy shouted, shooing Happy off her head.

“Natsu! Lushy is mean!” Happy cried, flittering about Natsu’s head, crying around a mouth full of fish.

Natsu just looked at his best friend and the blonde before shrugging. “You didn’t share your fish, Happy. Maybe that’s why she’s mad at you.”

Happy and Natsu looked at her. 

“I don’t want any fish.” Lucy declared through clenched teeth, cleaning fish guts out of her bra.

“Then why are you so angry, Luigi?” Natsu shook his head in incredulity. “Weirdo.”

“Yeah, you’re a weirdo, Lushy.” Happy hovered around Lucy for the next forty minutes calling her a weirdo.

Lucy was wondering if Fairy Tail was worth all this.


	2. Chapter 2

There were moments, like now, when Lucy’s scent tickled some long-forgotten memories in his brain. 

But no matter how hard Natsu tried, he couldn’t bring the memory to the forefront.

“Natsu, are you alright?” Lisanna grinned down at Natsu.

Natsu frowned up at her. He was glad she wasn’t dead and was in fact just stuck in an alternate dimension but her being back only increased his confusion about Lucy.

“Lis, where do I remember Lucy from?” he asked his friend.

Lisanna arched an eyebrow and giggled. “I don’t know, silly. I’m not in your head.”

Natsu sighed dramatically. “You’re no help.”

Lisanna rolled her eyes and playfully kicked Natsu’s leg. “Speaking of Lucy, Erza is looking for both of you. Something about a mission.”

Natsu jumped up, running off in the direction he scented Lucy. “Thanks, Lis!” he yelled over his shoulder.

Lisanna’s laughter followed him.


End file.
